Bestest Frenimies
by petitprincess
Summary: King Metamorphosis uses a spell to bring Sombra back from the dead, but nothing goes well when he realizes that Sombra has met the joker of a king before. This is a series of drabbles. Rated T for mild language in later chapters.


"I can't believe how incompetent you are! I couldn't trust you with a single task. Can you tell me what that was?" The queen changeling asked infuriated. She was ranting to her husband-how she got him is a mystery-, King Metamorphosis. He had failed to bring down Princess Celestia during the Summer Sun Celebration in Canterlot (don't ask about the outcome) and make them rule over Equestria. The problem is that the failure happened about over 5 months ago! She just wouldn't give him a break. It's probably because they're now stuck in the middle of the Everfree Forest, but it could be worst; they could be stuck in the middle of nowhere…oh right, they are. Metamorphosis sighed, "I failed to overthrow Celestia and to make us changelings rule Equestria."

Chrysalis continued, "Exactly! I don't know why even waste my time with you!"

"Can you let it go? That whole plan was over and done with months ago."

She responded by sending a blast of magic straight towards his head, unfortunately for her, he ducked, and it turned a tree into ashes. He looked up just to find Chrysalis gone. He whispered, "Thank Celestia. It's not like everything is _my_ fault. _She's_ the one who made the plan. She should be furious with herself, but of course, I'm the one who always takes the blame."

He got up and decided to just take a walk around, so he can get to know his location. It only took a few minutes for him to stop; he was already lost. He groaned, "Why did I do that? That was poor thinking. But, I **can** come up with a good plan, I can! If only there was an easy way to just easily get an idea. It would be easier if Chrysalis was-" He sighed in defeat. "Chrysalis makes this look so easy. Well, I guess it's not like some unruly evil plot will fall right out of the sky."

Right on cue, a horn fell out of the sky and stabbed the ground, a few feet away from him. "I was hoping for a good plan, but this'll do," Metamorphosis clarified and somewhat beamed. He walked up to the horn and took a good look at it. The top part of the horn is a red color and the very bottom is grey. He has seen the horn before but, he couldn't figure it out. He levitated the horn, only to have it zap at him. It wasn't as painful as a lightning bolt striking you, but it felt like a pinch…a pinch from a giant with rough hands. Metamorphosis fell on to his plot and started rubbing his horn that was smoking a little. He pondered, "How can such a small piece of magic do so much damage?"

The pain had a burning feeling to it; it also seemed familiar to him. Not wanting to feel defeated, he levitated the horn once again, this time he kept it a good distance. The horn's magic kept zapping out, but he wasn't within range to get hurt. He tried thinking of a way to see whose horn this belonged to, but nothing came up; until an idea came to his head, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. It was a Resurrection spell. The spell can bring anyone back from the dead. Of course, that depends if they are dead in the first place. There was only one way to figure that out. He shut his eyes tightly and started sending a strong charge of magic to his horn. A beam shot out and began spiking out around the levitating horn. A few shots of the energy started spreading out to other places. Meta opened one eye and saw the beams spreading; it filled him with curiosity to see where they were going, but now wasn't the time. He needed to remain focus. As it started returning, a few rays had pieces of armor inside and others had smoke from….something. The power started getting more intense as the pieces started making some type of formation. Metamorphosis started feeling weak, but he had to stay persistent. The pieces of armor went around the horn, as if somepony was already wearing it, the smoke also went into the same formation. Storm clouds started forming in the sky; the lighting seemed to fuse with the magic. Metamorphosis heard Chrysalis shout out, "**_What_ are you doing?**"

He didn't hear her due to the hurricane-forced winds that swept Chrysalis off her hooves. It surprised him that he was still standing. He didn't see, but the magic from the horn started combining the lighting, Metamorphosis' magic, and its own magic. It created an orb around the armor, horn, and smoke. A shot of magic/lighting hit Metamorphosis and caused him to fly back and crash into Chrysalis. They both gasped when the orb started getting larger as the lighting and the horn's magic amplified. Chrysalis fumed, "What did you do?"

He answered, "A Resurrection spell."

"I can't believe it. You had enough magic to use a Resurrection spell, but not enough to bring down the Canterlot kingdom!" She ranted about yet another flaw with Meta. He rolled his eyes at his wife's aggravation. The orb stopped absorbing magic and lighting and just floated there for a second. After a while, it erupted and sent a blinding light with howling winds. The two shield their eyes and (for the first time) held each other. After the light dimmed down, Metamorphosis opened his eyes. He saw a unicorn colt with a dark grey coat and a smoky-like black mane. The unicorn looked like he was unconscious. He let go of Chrysalis, walked over to him, and bent down. Chrysalis actually cringed when she saw him do that, but she didn't say anything. Metamorphosis groaned when he took a closer look, the unicorn seemed dead. He turned around and exclaimed, "That was a complete waste of time!"

The unicorn woke up and looked around as his surroundings. He immediately knew that he wasn't where he wanted to be. An immense amount rage coursed through him. He took out his rage on King Metamorphosis, despite that he vaguely knows him. His horn shined black; it created a crystal that popped out of the ground, slammed into Meta's plot and launched him into the air. He landed right next to Chrysalis, on his back. She smugly said, "He's alive."

He mumbled, "Thanks for the info."

Chrysalis smirked at her husband's pain. She looked back at the unicorn and then started backing away. King looked over at her and questioned why she was backing up. Before he could ask, he got blasted with another shot of magic. He got sent back a few feet, probably scraping off his coat. The unicorn colt laughed sadistically. Metamorphosis got up too swiftly, started feeling dizzy, and fell to the ground again, the spell drained too much of his energy for him to fight back as did the attacks. The colt got ready to fire at him again (this time it was for his amusement). One more blast and he could be done for. He slowly got up and begged, "Whoa! Wait! You can't kill me! I basically brought you back to life. I could just undue the spell and you'll just be gone"

The unicorn thought for a moment, growled, and ceased his magic. Metamorphosis smiled, he was glad that he thought of that lie so quickly. The unicorn started walking away. Metamorphosis galloped over towards him and blocked his path. The unicorn growled once again. Meta asked, "Who are you?"

Chrysalis rolled her eyes. She explained, "That's King Sombra, you dolt! Don't you remember hearing about his reign 1000 years ago?"

Metamorphosis looked through his memories, he laughed, "Oh yeah, I had a crazy life that long ago and then I met you."

She didn't care much for the insult, it's not like she likes him anyway. He asked, "Where are you going?"

Sombra answered, "I am going to the Crystal Empire. I need to regain **my** throne."

"Oh wow! What a small world? Let me guess, Celestia dethroned you, didn't she? Same thing happened to us, well except it wasn't Celestia it was Princess Cadence." Metamorphosis babbled on, unbeknownst that Sombra isn't really listening. At first Sombra didn't know who he was talking about-as if he really cared-, but then he remembered that he also got defeated by somepony called the Crystal Princess. He just inferred that he was talking about the same Crystal Princess. Meta went on, "I mean, all she did was just sent us off flying. But, she creamed you!"

That ticked Sombra off. His horn started glowing once more. Metamorphosis knew what was coming next. He consoled, "Hey, it's not all that bad. It's not like it was **my** plan, it was all Chrysalis', poorly planned if you ask me."

Now, Chrysalis was mad. Her horn too glowed and the two shot out beams towards Metamorphosis. Luckily, he ducked in time. The beams shot at a tree and it turned into a crystalized ash. He looked behind him and sent the two apologetic smiles. In unison, the two rolled their eyes. He walked to Sombra and notified, "Besides, the Crystal Empire is probably hundreds of miles away from here, so you're kind of out of luck if you're going to just hoof it."

Sombra huffed at being corrected, he couldn't just walk there. He needed some type of plan, but he rather not stay with that buffoon and-what seemed to be-the queen. Although something about the idiot looked familiar, but he just couldn't place it. He groaned, "I suppose you're right. But, then where am I supposed to live."

"According to Chrissie, we aren't far from the changeling hive," he answered dubiously. Chrysalis snorted at her husband's doubt, she was smarter than him; of course she knew they were near the hives. She went by her spouse's side and introduced, "By the way, my name isn't **_Chrissie_**! It's Queen Chrysalis."

She turned around and began walking towards the hive. Sombra started following her, leaving an angered Metamorphosis behind. _Why does she always forget to introduce me? _He thought so irritably. He just groaned and began walking behind the two, still wondering were he has seen Sombra before. He trotted up to Sombra and said, "Since she didn't introduce me, I'm King Metamorphosis."

Sombra stopped walking and placed hoof to his head, looking as if he was thinking. Chrysalis and Meta stopped walking and looked at him. Chrysalis asked, "Is there something wrong?"

He didn't answer, just kept on thinking. His hoof went down slowly, revealing his wide shocked eyes. He looked at Metamorphosis and growled, "I remember you."

All he did was cock his head in confusion. Sombra sighed and continued, "If you recall 1000 years ago when you were in the Crystal Empire, you were inside castle _supposedly _for royal duties sent by your Queen. As you were inside messing around-I rather not go into full depth about what you were doing-you _accidentally_ set a my crystal slave free!"_  
_

He had gotten furious at the end of his sentence, causing Meta to cower a bit. He thought back and exclaimed, "That's right! But it wasn't my fault, I was drunk around that time. I couldn't tell what I was doing. Plus, whenever I'm drunk I always regret my decisions during my hangover. I think i was drunk when I got married to Chrysalis," he joked not-so-subtly. Chrysalis tried not to show any emotion to his poor joke, but on the inside she wanted to rip his head off his body. Sombra boomed, "**DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO FIND THEM ALL!?**"

"Uhh...two days," He answered idiotically. Meta got answered by another beam of Sombra's magic to his horn, which caused him to pass out. The only thing he heard was Chrysalis and Sombra laughing at his despair.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter, please tell me if you want this to continue. This is going to be more like a drabble, in other words: don't expect this to make sense. There will be some serious moments at different chapters but it will mainly be funny. Also, they don't know how close they are to Ponyville in the Everfree forest, by the way. Please Review!**


End file.
